nocturne_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexi
Lexi is the lead protagonist of the comic. She is currently working at the Eclipse bar as a bartender while assisting Vespyr in investigating the chain of serial murders that are taking place in Midnight City. Biography Lexi was raised by her world-famous vampire hunting grandmother, Anita Baine, due to the death of her mother during the Blood Moon massacre. Lexi was taught about vampires and trained to fight them from a young age. However, she has made it clear on multiple occasions that she was not interested in following the path of her family, and instead appears to have had an interest in music instead. According to Brandi, Lexi was a part of a band during their high school years that broke up. Despite being trained by her grandmother, Lexi is relatively uneducated when it comes to the intricacies of vampirism. It appears that Lexi has been arrested in the past, but the reasoning has not yet been revealed. Lexi seems to live in the church that was formally her grandmother's vampire hunting base. The church is completely trashed with garbage and personal items thrown all over the place, with a lot of her belongings still packed in boxes lined against the walls. She does not have a bed, and instead sleeps on one of the church pews. 4263c65a216a012c6d5d42028ace073b.png|The first mention of Lexi's high school band|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p7/ 07782ced36c07de6066e58e07c10be83.jpg|Lexi's church abode|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p63/ 799635d1f12dfd8b57db646c7661b2f4.png|Lexi's record as shown on Detective Cooper and Officer Willow's police car monitor|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p90/ Personality and Traits Lexi is stand-offish, aggressive and belligerent. When left alone, she generally keeps to herself, but is very easily aggitated by the presence and actions of others. When forced into a situation where she becomes emotionally overwhelmed, she will often resort to physical violence and lash out verbally. For example, in her first interaction with Vespyr, she tosses mop water on him in response to his barrage of personal insults towards her. In general, Lexi is visibly uncomfortable when physically touched by other people. When she and Vespyr are making their way through the forest to visit Absinthe for the first time, she shoves him away, knocking him to the ground, having warned him on multiple occassions that she doesn't want to be touched. She appears slightly less uncomfortable when Brandi touches her, however. Lexi appears to have a jealousy streak, quoted to have "scared away" all of the musicians that attempted to perform at Eclipse prior to Vespyr. This is likely related to her failed musical endeavors, as she becomes excited upon hearing Vespyr's plan to give her "music lessons"--merely an excuse to keep their investigation a secret from Brandi and others. Despite her outwards brutish demeanor, Lexi definitely has a weaker side, and has shown strong fear specifically towards situations where guns have been involved. While hunting with Moonshine in Chapter 2, she appears highly distressed when she hears the sound of his gun shooting. She is also very protective of people she cares about, or people who appear to be in distress. She is surprisingly empathetic, regardless of everything else. 1a0b5e94533d3019f6fac424d310bffa.png|Vespyr throwing mop water in retaliation to Vespyr's insults|link=https://youtu.be/tn-HsBkAGEM 6bb68ff936342bf1bce16a4973d2acf3.png|Lexi violently shoving Vespyr away after warning him on several occasions not to touch her|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p69/ a5a8321f934317a5ccee9cfef40acfe4.png|Lexi's tough demeanor breaking down into fear during the gun fight with Moonshine|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/pg81/ 7633b4fa190441514e409854a262814b.png|Lexi's reaction to Moonshine firing his rifle while hunting a pig|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p109/ Relationships Brandi Lexi seems to be very protective of Brandi. Even though she has been adamantly disinterested in vampire hunting her entire life, she agrees to help Vespyr in his investigation to find the serial murderer solely due to the fact that Brandi was attacked. It has been implied that Lexi and Brandi have had a romantic relationship in the past. Vespyr Lexi adamantly dislikes Vespyr, and has only agreed to work with him for Brandi's sake. Anita Baine Lexi seems to have a lot of disdain towards her grandmother. 51a554bcdf17235d730426f1b11394f7.png|Brandi calling Lexi "hot"|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p59/ 2.png|Lexi declaring her hatred for Vespyr|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p80/ 93b493568fadc614c65cc6f78fe24931.png|Lexi describing her grandmother's attitude towards her secret base|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p63/ c2f119266178216867482ec9cc5a4c7f.png|Lexi referencing Anita's habits prior to her death|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p67/ Trivia *Lexi is bisexual. *Her diet seems to consist of fast food, her favorite being cheeseburgers and fries from Burger Baby. Empty Burger Baby bags and cups are shown in both her car and her home. *She appears to fluctuate in how she presents herself physically depending on her mood. Sometimes, she appears very feminine, other times she dresses more masculinely, but her "default" look seems to stray neutral and a bit sloppy. Category:Main Characters